


nothing of him that doth fade but doth suffer a sea-change, into something rich and strange

by IronCladFeatherFeet (handschuhmaus)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/IronCladFeatherFeet
Summary: An experiment, a ritual comes back too close to home to roost.





	nothing of him that doth fade but doth suffer a sea-change, into something rich and strange

**Author's Note:**

> <strike>this happened because I momentarily confused the definition of vasectomy for that of _hysterectomy_ in a sithsdoinshit post, and around here we all know afab Palpatine is (alas) another permutation of my weaknesses</strike>

At first Palpatine thinks nothing of it; hormones that do anything but proceed in the clockwork manner anyone else seems to expect are just a feature of this body. But then there's the sudden physical demand of said physical form for anything green (in the middle of planetary winter, when it could almost be shrugged off as cabin fever) then anything sour and elaborate ice cream confections. And a churning stomach in the mornings and assorted other aches and pains that are not associated with any clear and present sickness--hips for one thing. All of which points to a conclusion...

And yet, and yet--it ought to be _impossible_

The natural reaction of the young Sith is to page back through the papers supplied by Plagueis two months back and thankfully filed away in a binder; there is something Sidious misread or else misunderstood and the consequences are...alarming.

* * *

"What is it you expect?" apprentice asks master, stomach churning.

"What, you--" the Muun's eyes go wide with astonished comprehension, and gleam with a science-minded greed. "I cannot let you end this! The opportunity alone!"

Sidious grits teeth; something next to ashamed for not having come up with that possibility, as it had never been remotely potentially necessary. Says "I wasn't going to," in a small voice, because the reason for that wasn't actually an opposition to it. 

A _child_, child of a Sith--why?!

* * *

There is Maul, Maul whom Palpatine doesn't think of as _family_. This is probably a good thing under the circumstances, but it is of little use when all your associations with the concept of family are _bad_, Cosinga's blood is _**bad**_, and you're going to give birth within the year--if you don't miscarry but then--

Plagueis won't permit that. Probably the Force won't either, come to think of it.

This is madness. Palpatine is and has ever been storm and fire condensed into scheming shell. Sidious is not a parent, scarcely feels ties to humanity the greater part of the time! 

Why should such a being be a vessel for ...the Sithari (if Plagueis is correct)? For the Forceborn? (and why should or must the Force go through this to produce a child?)

But there is no getting around it...

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued.
> 
> <strike>at some point...</strike>


End file.
